In recent years, organic EL (electroluminescent) displays which make use of organic EL (electroluminescence) have been the focus of attention as one of next-generation flat panel displays to replace liquid-crystal displays. In active-matrix display devices such as organic EL displays, thin-film transistors (TFTs) are used as drive transistors.